1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a label producing apparatus for printing a relatively simple character string or the like on an elongated printing medium having a predetermined width so as to produce labels, and particularly to a label producing apparatus having a divisional-printing function when a medium to be printed fit for the character size to be printed is absent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A label producing apparatus has heretofore been known which is capable of printing characters such as letters and symbols, on an elongated medium having a predetermined width. As the medium to be printed used in this type of label producing apparatus, there are a plurality of tapes having different widths. Characters can be printed on a printing medium having a desired width according to the purpose.
However, a medium to be printed, which is fit for a character size to be printed, may not necessarily be present in the apparatus. Now, consider a label producing apparatus capable of setting a desired printing width while respectively exchanging the actual medium to be printed among those having widths of "6 mm," "9 mm," "12 mm," "18 mm" and "24 mm," for example. If a printing medium having a width of 24 mm is absent when print data printable on a 24-mm width printing medium is created, then the print data cannot, in practice, be printed.
When only print data associated with, for example, a printing medium having a 24-mm width, of the printing mediums having the five different widths, is frequently created and print data related to other tape widths are not created as often, the printing mediums having the mounted widths of tape other than the 24 mm width can't be used properly and must be changed, if available, to 24 mm, thus resulting in inefficiencies.
Thus, when a printing medium fit for a character size to be printed is not present, for example, when the enlarged print data is greater than the maximum width of the available printing medium and when a printing data that originally has a width wider than the loaded printing medium, the print data cannot be printed in its original form.